


Show of Trust

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Collars, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and his lover has an unexpected present for him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 269





	Show of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, so it's been a while since I've updated ^^; I'm afraid I've been quite busy, but I'm here now! And you've got a new oneshot (and soon a update for SYT, if anyone here is reading that).
> 
> Enjoy!

People might not expect it, but Tony had never gained many birthday presents.

A lot people thought he ‘had everything’ so he ‘didn’t need anything’. Other people didn’t know what to get him or didn’t like him enough to bother.

Edwin and Ana Jarvis had always given him a present. It was something small but he cherished every one for the time and thought that went into them. His parents sent out their employees to give him what a child should want or what they thought would look best. Those presents didn’t count, not to him.

Rhodey had been the next person. He gave Tony a mixture of gag-gifts or things he thought Tony would like. Tony loved them, and he loved Rhodey all the more for giving them to him. 

Other people came and went, and some gave him gifts, Pepper and Bruce (the less said about Obadiah the better) and eventually, when they became friends, Loki.

Loki gave the _best_ gifts. He always found something curious or complicated from off-world; giving Tony something to experiment on, geek over, or try to decipher. 

But, that was when they were friends. Now that they were a couple, Tony hadn’t known what to expect. But, after bringing him coffee in bed and giving him an affectionate kiss, Loki presented him with a puzzle-box from Alfheim. He also promised, “ _There will be a second gift for you today_.”

Tony had dragged his eyes away from the box to look at Loki’s mischievous green eyes. Loki had never given him _two_ presents.

“ _Oh?_ ” He’d asked. “ _When do I get it?_ ”

_“Once you have finished celebrating and I have your full attention.”_

Tony had grinned. “ _You can always have my full attention, babe._ ”

Loki’s eyes had softened and he’d kissed Tony once more but he’d still refused to give him his second gift.

And, in hindsight, Loki had made the right call. 

The box distracted him for two hours, only winning out when Rhodey arrived and dragged him down to a party being held by his friends. It was a great day and he’d almost forgotten about the second present by the time the celebration ended.

It had been a late night and everyone had left or were going to bed on one of the lower floors. He hadn’t noticed Loki departing too, not until JARVIS pointed it out. Loki had been gone for fifteen minutes. 

Tony frowned and after bidding goodbye to the last of his friends, he made his way to the penthouse.

The room was dark, which was the first unusual thing as he stepped out of the elevator. The glow from the city bathed the room, but there were no internal lights on. That wasn’t like Loki.

“Lokes?” he called, not yet feeling concerned, but he was uncertain what to expect.

“Anthony,” Loki called, and his voice could only be described as coquettish. 

Tony felt excitement and desire rush through him. He suddenly realised why Loki hadn’t given him his present. It was a _sexual_ present. Tony all but rushed to the bedroom, his mind already running through a hundred scenarios his lover might have prepared for them.

Loki was fond of sweets; had he brought something to be used in the bedroom? Had he gone off-world and found a new toy for them to have fun with?

Tony didn’t know what to expect, but when he stepped into the room what he found wasn’t it. There were at least thirty candles on every available flat surface and on the floor. They gave the room a golden glow and made everything seem intimate and warm.

That wasn’t unusual, but what _was_ unusual was Loki kneeling on the bed, a playful smirk on his lips and a _collar_ around his neck. It was thick, black leather with gold accents. It wouldn’t look out of place with Loki’s armour, if a collar wasn’t the absolute _last_ thing Tony expected to see Loki wearing. Loki also wore matching leather vambraces, but no shirt or shoes. He had leather pants on and nothing else.

He looked like some kind of… of _war prize._

Tony could only gape at his lover, entirely flummoxed by what was in front of him. Loki, however, only looked entertained. He climbed from the bed in one sinuous motion, and stepped towards him. Loki’s hands slid around Tony’s waist and although Loki was taller and looking down at him, he managed to give a _submissive_ appearance.

“Anthony,” Loki murmured. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Er,” Tony said, not sure what else to say.

Loki lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s throat, but that was all he did. He stayed with his head curved against Tony’s throat. It made Tony feel completely out of his depth. 

Oh, he’d been in dominant roles before both in a BDSM setting and without, but Loki had been running the show from day one, and Tony had never complained about that. Loki oozed confidence and power and Tony had thoroughly enjoyed being the one pinned to the bed.

To have Loki flip the tables so suddenly left Tony scrambling to catch up.

And, when he was lost for what to say or do, he fell to the best defence he had: humour.

“What?” he quipped. “A collar but no leash?”

Loki pulled back, and Tony half expected he’d pushed too far, but Loki tilted his head curiously before, from one moment to the next, a gold chain was materialising from Loki’s collar to Tony’s hand. Tony felt the metal form in his palm and looked down at it.

He wasn’t sure he could believe what he was seeing.

“Is that to your satisfaction, Anthony?” Loki purred.

Tony’s eyes jerked to Loki. His eyes were dancing with amusement and desire and his smirk was full of mischief. He looked like he was having _fun_. There wasn’t a hint of discomfort or agitation. He was relaxed and at ease, but… Tony still wasn’t sure. He also didn’t know how he felt about this being a _gift_.

“Loki,” he said, keeping his voice gentle and non-confrontational. “What are you doing?”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Is it not obvious?”

“It has some obvious parts to it, yes,” Tony agreed, not rising to the bait. He kept his voice soft. “I’m just wondering what I said or did to make you think this was a birthday present I wanted.”

Loki’s expression dropped, his good humour fading for the first sign of genuine distress. “You don’t enjoy this?”

“I’m not saying that,” Tony hurried to insist. “You’re gorgeous like this, Lokes.”

He let his eyes run over Loki and couldn’t help the desire that formed. The idea of having Loki willingly give up his power and put himself in Tony’s hands? To _trust_ Tony would look after him? It was exhilarating – but, he wasn’t about to accept this no questions asked.

When his gaze found Loki’s again, the other man looked a little less distraught, but wariness remained.

“I guess, I’m just asking where this came from. It’s from left field. You don’t usually like being out of control.”

“Control is a fluid concept,” Loki answered. “I hardly think of you as giving up control when you offer yourself to me. Indeed, you have most of the control as I am focused on pleasuring you and making you happy.”

Tony smiled, unable to help it as the words made his heart swell. “Lokes-”

Loki shook his head, the movement making the chain jerk and jingle between them. It also made Tony fall silent.

“The reason I offered this gift is because I know you are a man of influence and power. You have been in dominant roles with past lovers and,” Loki’s lips twitched, “I did notice the way you looked at me when I was captured all those years ago.”

Tony’s cheeks flushed. “Loki!”

The other man chuckled. He reached for Tony’s spare hand and clasped it. “Do not feel guilt for your desires. I am sure I made a delightful image; beaten, chained and muzzled.”

“Loki,” Tony’s voice was strangled, “I would _never_ want you-”

“Shh,” Loki murmured, bending down and kissing Tony’s lips in an affectionate kiss, but it didn’t last long enough before he was pulling back. “I would no more see you in chains outside this room than I know you would see me. I want you at _my_ mercy and no one else’s. I also want you writhing in pleasure and joy, not anger and pain.” Loki trailed his lips to Tony’s ear. “It is why I offer you what I offer no one else; my deference and my control. I suppose, if you wish to be _poetic_ about it, for the day of your birth, I offer a tangible display of my trust.”

Tony shuddered, the words going straight through him and making Tony want to both melt and kiss Loki until all breath had left their lungs.

“ _Loki_ ,” he groaned, feeling Loki smirk in response.

He pulled back and his eyes were bright and mischievous once again. He arched his neck just enough to make the chain pull taut. He quirked an eyebrow and asked, “Shall I kneel for you, Anthony?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathed, and Loki’s smirk spread wider.

Normally, that would be the cue for Loki to make good on his suggestion, to slide to his knees and work open Tony’s pants. Tony would run his fingers through Loki’s hair and tug on the strands, moaning and whimpering as he tried to keep himself standing.

But, this time, Loki didn’t move; he was waiting patiently for Tony’s approval or rejection of the idea.

The control really was in Tony’s hands, figuratively and literally.

Tony dragged his eyes away from Loki’s face, over his half-naked body, down the leash to reach his hand were the metal was resting warmly in his palm.

He could do anything, and short of their hard limits, Loki would go along with it. This was his _present_ and as much as a part of Tony loved the gesture and wanted to have Loki squirming underneath him, the rest of him… well, it wanted something else.

Smiling softly, Tony walked closer towards the bed, giving a gentle tug on the chain and feeling a mixture of amusement and desire when Loki followed along passively. He only went as far as the bed before stopping them.

“Undress me,” Tony said gently.

It was a request Loki instantly obeyed. Tony let the lead slip from his hand as Loki’s hands ran over his shirt and moved up to his tie. Loki loved undressing him, ever since the first night. He unwrapped Tony like a gift, enjoying the moment each layer was removed to show more skin.

Tony was often the impatient one, wanting the clothing _gone_ so he could get Loki’s hands where he needed them; but tonight, he was willing to take it slow, indulging in the slow removal of fabric as it fell to decorate the floor.

He was soon naked while Loki remained in his pants. Tony could see a noticeable bulge in the front of them and he had to keep his hands at his sides or he’d cup Loki through his pants before starting to unlace them.

“Undress yourself,” Tony told him, keeping his voice firm.

Tony saw a brief mulish pout touch Loki’s lips before it was smoothed out and he began to undo his pants. Tony tried not to chuckle. Tony might be impatient, but Loki loved that about him. He loved knowing Tony couldn’t wait to get Loki naked. It showed Loki how much Tony desired him – not that he doubted it, of course, but there was something to be said for the physical act and the desperate need that Tony unabashedly displayed.

It also got Tony’s hands on Loki, something Loki never grew tired of. He liked the feeling of Tony’s callouses and the heat he naturally exuded. Loki ran cold thanks to his heritage; it meant their bodies complimented in ways Tony had never experienced before.

Even if he didn’t have perfect air-temperature controls, he doubted he’d ever wake up uncomfortable in bed with Loki.

Tony was pulled from his wandering thoughts when Loki got the laces undone and pulled down his pants. The movement made the chain swing through the air as he bent down. Tony watched it, his teeth running over his bottom lip.

When Loki was as naked as him, he kicked away his pants and Tony admired his lover; pale skin, black leather, green eyes, hard cock. It was enough to make Tony say something incredibly sentimental – but, he didn’t. 

He reached out and caught the chain before tugging Loki to follow him onto the bed. Once again, the mage moved without protest. Tony hid his smile as he knelt on the bed and reached for the lubricant Loki had placed strategically on the beside table. He kept that in one hand while the leash rested in the other.

Turning back, he admired Loki kneeling in front of him, waiting for his orders. He wondered what Loki expected; he doubted it would be this.

Gently, Tony shifted further up the bed before laying down on his back. He tugged Loki forward and Loki played his part well, dropping down onto all fours and crawling up the bed and over Tony. He caged him against the mattress and Tony grinned.

“Kiss me,” he ordered.

Loki smirked and pressed their lips together. The desire and fondness were obvious in their touch. Tony sighed into the kiss and let go of the lubricant to run his hand over Loki’s back, to cup his neck.

He didn’t hold the mage in position, but kept it there as an affectionate weight even once their kiss broke.

“Mm,” Tony hummed. “Get the lube.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow but complied, finding it quickly and holding it out between them. Tony grinned and lifted his leg, hooking it around Loki’s waist. 

“Well, come on,” he said. “Get me ready.”

The confusion on Loki’s face was priceless; he blinked rapidly and his brows furrowed. “You wish for me to…?”

“We’ve done it almost every night since we started dating,” Tony said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

Loki rolled his eyes and shot him a glare. His voice became stern, “ _Anthony_.”

Tony continued to grin. “What? I thought I was calling the shots.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, still seeming perplexed. “But, I had thought you would… with me like this…”

“You expected us in different positions?” Tony suggested.

“Yes,” Loki admitted.

Tony’s hand was still on Loki’s neck, and he lightly rubbed it with his thumb. “I wouldn’t mind that, but as much as you doing this is great, as much as I want to see what it’s like to be the one on top… it’s not really what I want tonight.”

Loki frowned, and Tony could see the same uncertainty and unhappiness from before re-entering his gaze.

“Then, you do not want this?”

“I do,” Tony told him. “But tonight? On my birthday? I just want to spend a night with _you_ , just the way you are. No games, no expectations, no… catering to any kinky desires I have. I just want to spend a night with my lover, feeling happy that I have him.”

Loki was frozen for a few moments before he just… melted. His eyes grew warm and while his smile was small, it was all the more beautiful for how honest and happy it was.

Loki leant down and caught Tony’s lips in a kiss and even as they kissed, Tony felt the chain disappear from his hand. He didn’t mind, he brought both his hands to Loki’s hair, tangling in the strands and holding him close.

It could have lasted an eternity, and when they pulled back, they kept their foreheads together, their noses brushing and lips occasionally meeting in a fleeting touch.

The desire had left the room, the sexual tension abating for a softer joy and affection.

“I sometimes wonder,” Loki murmured, “what I have done to find you as my lover.”

“I wonder the same thing,” Tony admitted. He smiled. “I’m not usually so lucky.”

Loki chuckled. “Nor am I.”

They kissed again, but this one didn’t last longer than a few seconds before Loki broke it.

He pulled back just a little and Tony saw that the collar and vambraces were gone along with the chain. Loki was looking down at him with affection and something Tony wasn’t sure how to name; it was soft and beautiful and it made his breath catch.

Loki brought up a hand and stroked Tony’s cheek. “If an evening together is all that you want then it is yours for as long as you wish it.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Loki…”

“In case it has not been made plain already by all I would do to give you happiness.” Loki’s lips quirked in a smile. “I am in love with you, Anthony, and you are all that I wish for too.”

Tony’s heart was beating rapidly and his breath felt shaky – yet, his smile was blinding.

“I love you too, Loki,” he whispered, watching Loki’s green eyes shine with delight.

He didn’t get to say more before Loki was kissing him, but Tony didn’t mind. The important words had been said and they didn’t need anything else.

No games, no banter, no gifts or surprises.

The only thing that mattered was that they were together and that despite all the odds against it, they’d fallen in love and found their perfect partner, and their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you were expecting kinky sex! I'm sure the collar and leash does reappear in the coming days so they can both have some kinky fun. But, right now? All that they really want are soft kisses, slow sex and long cuddles :)


End file.
